Remedial Touch
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Elizabeth gives Henry a nice distraction from his injured limbs. It's just friendly smut :)


**A/N:** Hello friends, this is just a wee smuttie that I whipped up nice and quick because I'm feeling a little randateous these days.I'm feeling the smut again lately. Happy reading, and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Remedial Touch**

Elizabeth McCord often worried about her husband. She worried about him now more than ever, given his current job requirements. His fractured bones seemed to be the tip of the iceberg in recent events. Though guilty for thinking so, she was glad to at least have him confined to the house for a few days, safe from any further harm. Henry was tough. He liked to show no external signs of pain, and rarely ever complained. She could see him through the doorway to the bedroom, positioned in the only possible way he could on their bed. His eyes were closed, and a slight grimace painted his features. He was uncomfortable. Walking from the bathroom, she shed her dressing gown, revealing the lacy, black satin slip she wore beneath.

Hearing her enter the room, Henry cracked an eye open, and then the other as he took in her appearance. Her hair was messy and her nightie revealing, stopping high on her thighs. As she rounded the bed to her side, he caught a glimpse of a plump cheek from beneath the sheer material, revealing her apparent lack of underwear. Not so uncomfortable that he couldn't appreciate how unintentionally provocative his wife looked. She was a force for sure, and his pain eased momentarily with a brief, warm rush of endorphins.

She climbed into the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb his position and snuggled up beside him against the headboard. "Hey, baby," She crooned, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You okay?"

Her familiar, comforting scent filled his nostrils, and he relaxed somewhat, leaning into her warmth. "Yeah, just a little tired." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

She nodded, and as her eyes dropped, she noticed the telltale snugness in his boxers. Smirking to herself, she decided to press. "Not so tired that…" She gestured with a nod of her head, releasing a small giggle. Her belly fluttered at the though, and she was quietly thrilled to have such an effect on her husband.

His hands instinctively moved to cover his crotch, then realising the folly of his actions, he flushed heavily, the tips of his ears reddening. "Sorry, babe. I uh… You were… I just," he stammered, embarrassed to have been caught ogling her body.

She laughed again, but quelled his embarrassment, leaning in and pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. "I know how you like this one," she whispered, referring to her sleepwear. She let her hand slide up his thigh, feeling the goosebumps rise under her fingertips as she moved higher, ever so slightly brushing the side of his growing interest. She knew one sure way to take away _some_ of his pain, and at the very least, provide him with adequate distraction for a while.

He sucked in a breath, turning his head to meet her in another slow, hot kiss. "What are you doing?" He breathed, even though he knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and certainly wasn't going to stop her.

She dragged the stray hand higher, grazing his now aching prominence, feeling it firming under her familiar touch. "Let me take care of you, baby."

He didn't have the strength to resist, leaning back against the headboard and watching in a daze. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, she dragged them down just enough to free him. Turning to face him, she kneeled at his side, restricted in position by his current condition. He gasped as her warm hands finally touched the sensitive flesh between his legs. She bent closer, the tips of her dishevelled golden hair tickling the tops of his exposed thighs. He reached down, brushing her cheek with his fingers in a gentle acknowledgement. He could feel her warm breath as she neared, rubbing firmly now with persistent, skilled hands. It didn't take much to arouse him, she merely had to look at him a certain way. Her crouched position gave him an uninhibited view down her black, silk lingerie, her breasts free and nipples taught. _God,_ this was turning her on. He couldn't resist, reaching forward and gently cupping her breast, giving a gentle squeeze and earning a quiet moan.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

She glanced up with a small smile, pushing the stray hair behind her ears. Meeting his eyes, she touched her mouth against his erection and took him maddeningly slowly between her lips. He hissed in pleasure, moving his roaming hand to thread into her hair, holding it out her way. She moved slowly and methodically, the moisture left from her hot mouth cooling instantly, then burned with heat again as she descended. The pain of his legs all but forgotten as waves of warmth pulsated through his body. She moaned headily, and he bucked instinctively, sending a jarring spike of pain through his ankle. The pain was quickly subdued as Elizabeth swirled her tongue around his tip, catching his eyes again.

" _Please,"_ He whimpered, and she responded in kind. She moved quicker now, her free hand roaming the cotton covered planes of his chest, scratching her nails over the small peaks of his hardened nipples. "So good, baby. So _fucking_ good," he grunted, tightening his grip on her hair.

She hummed against his flesh, encouraging him, daring him to let go. His belly tightened, and breath hitched, he fought to keep his eyes open as he spilled unapologetically into her willing mouth.

" _Elizabeth!."_

She held him tight, drawing every drop of his essence, never stopping her movements until his thighs stopped trembling and he caught his breath. The sinful vision before him was burned into his memory as he squeezed his eyes closed. _Oh god._

He quickly regained his composure, gripping the back of her head again, and pulling her to his lips. He kissed her hard and plunged his tongue against hers, groaning loudly as he tasted the remnants of his orgasm against her. She panted hotly into his mouth, and he knew she needed release as badly as he wanted her to have it. Pulling back, he shuffled awkwardly, moving to the centre of the bed.

"Henry, what are you doing?" She panted, moving to allow him.

He slid down, laying flat on his back and beckoned her to climb onto his body. "Come here."

"We can't, your knee…"

He ignored her protests and pulled her to straddle his lap. She held her weight completely from his body, afraid to strain his wounded joint. Slipping his large hands over her backside, he squeezed her cheeks and pulled her forward. "Come here," He growled.

Realising what he was suggesting, she blushed a deep crimson, her eyes fluttering and she pulled away from his heavy gaze. "Henry, no, I'll crush you."

He was much stronger than her, and ignoring her protests, pulled her roughly towards his face again, forcing her to brace against the large padded headboard. With her knees on either side of his head, she glanced down nervously, unwilling to put any sort of weight against him, despite what he clearly sought. "Trust me," He whispered, and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her down against his mouth.

Elizabeth yelped in shock at the sudden contact, feeling his tongue insistent against her most sensitive area. He lapped at her arousal, humming with delight, knowing that he was the cause. She couldn't help it, the sensations grew hard and fast in intensity and she found herself rocking slightly against his skilled mouth. Henry's senses were overwhelmed, and he devoured her like a source if nourishment.

"Henry… you're… _God!"_ She squealed, gripping the headboard so tight her knuckles ached.

He chuckled at the unintended syntax of her words and latched on to her sensitive cleft. With a loud _smack_ of his palm against her bottom, he sent her careening into her climax. She cried his name, her thighs quivering with the effort to stay elevated, but he pulled her back down hard, plunging his tongue between her swollen tissues and making her scream with an ecstasy she'd never known. Sliding down his body, she kissed him shakily, before dismounting his body and flopping limply beside him.

"Holy _crap,"_ She breathed.

Henry chuckled proudly again, turning as best he could and pulling her against him."Not bad for a cripple, hey?"

"No problem in _that_ department. You look like you're feeling better." She turned and kissed him on the cheek, resting her hand against his chest.

"Much better. I may even be able to sleep now." He joked, adjusting his injured limbs.

She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Who said anything about sleep." She mumbled, but even as she spoke, her eyes were heavy and slipped closed. He chuckled quietly and reached for the blanket to cover them both.

"Night, babe." He whispered against her hair, and she was already halfway asleep.


End file.
